


Juniper

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fanart, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-08 12:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: A game of hat tricks goes underway.





	1. Blue Jay

In one quick swipe Luigi’s hat was off his head and it hung loosely by the end on his fingers. His free hand pushed down any strands of hair that went out of place because his hat was removed.

“Look, Daisy,” he said, and he put on an impromptu show, balancing the hat on the back of his hand and letting it roll across his shoulders, back and forth. His arms moved like a seesaw.

Daisy’s eyes flickered back and forth on the hat, her mouth turning up into a grin and when the hat fell just out reach of Luigi’s hand she grabbed it before it hit the ground.

There was something behind her eyes, a question alongside her slight reach to him with the hat, and Luigi nodded and Daisy spoke.

“A catching game, to see what to do with this hat,” she said, playful teasing in her tone. She put her hands behind her back, hiding the hat.

“What will you do with it?”

“The hat of a great hero,” Daisy said, bringing the hat into view, spinning it on her index finger and tossing it to spin on her other finger. “Let’s see, I can-“

The hat slipped off and flew, landing a fair distance away, and Daisy got a head start. Luigi could only stop his run and see her get to it first. Daisy dusted off her prize and held it up proudly.

“Two out of three!” she announced. “I win, so I get to chose what to do with it.”

With a quick movement Daisy properly put the hat back onto his head. She pulled the brim up just enough to kiss his forehead.

She took his hand and began to walk again, and Luigi thought it was better to lose that game.


	2. Bluebird

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first was a spontaneous thing and then I thought, "Ahhh, I have to write a small thing about this, how cute."  
> Every time I don't draw Luigi with his hat just assume Daisy has it now.
> 
> The second is an update of the mixtape thing and a bonus.


End file.
